1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a key-operating device, more particularly to a key-operating device for a hand-held video game apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a hand-held video game apparatus 4 that includes a display screen 40, and a key panel. The key panel normally includes left and right keys 411, 412, up and down keys 413, 414, a start key 42, a select key 43, and function keys 44, 45. The hand-held video game apparatus 4 is disadvantageous in that in some video games, such as car racing and flight, the pressing action of the keys on the key panel for moving a virtual object in the video game is completely distorted from the actual action of moving a real object in real life.